Percy 23
by God of the Challenge
Summary: Before finding out he's a demigod, Percy finds Ben 23's omnitrix. Look out Camp Half-Blood, Percy 23 is on the job.


**Okay guys, I got a good one for you. What if Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, found Ben 23's Omnitrix? This story, that's what!**

* * *

A young lad by the name of Percy Jackson was hanging out in his dorm room at Yancy Academy. He was a troubled boy, as he was expelled from every school he had ever attended.

Strange things had happened to him over the years. In kindergarten, a snake had crawled into his playpen when he was set down for a nap. Later, the teacher found him playing with the snake's dead body. In second grade, some guy was stalking him on the playground, but left when the teachers threatened to call the cops. No one believed him when he said the guy had a single eye in the middle of his face. In the fifth grade, on a field trip to the aquarium, he accidently gave his class a surprise swim in the shark tank. Luckily, the sharks were quite docile, and just ignored them.

He was wondering how it was going to happen this year, when he saw a meteor crash in the woods.

"Whoa." He said.

Curiosity got the better of him, so he snuck out of the dorm room, and crept into the woods. It wasn't long before he found the crash site. But instead of a meteor, he found a grey pod the size of a basketball. The pod opened to reveal what looked like a very big wristwatch, primarily blue and gold in color, with a light blue dial in the middle (like a watch face) which has a blue hourglass shape.

"Wonder what that's doing here?" he said to himself.

He reached into the pod, when the watch jumped on his wrist. Percy freaked out, trying to shake it off of his wrist, but it held fast.

He decided there was nothing he could do.

"Oh well. At least it looks cool." He said to himself.

He noticed that the time wasn't showing.

"Maybe I have to set it or something." He said.

Percy turned the dial, but instead of the time, he saw silhouettes of strange creatures. The dial then popped up.

"Huh?" Percy said, and pushed it back in. But when he did, he transformed.

He turned into a being that was approximately twelve feet tall, had well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and dark pink skin skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four blue eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them.

Percy wasn't scared however. He was confused, but not scared.

"Okay, THIS is really weird." He said to himself.

Then, he heard a growling noise.

He turned around and saw a pack of 15 wolves growling at him. They were attracted by the flash of light from when he transformed.

"Bring it on!" Percy exclaimed. He wasn't normally this reckless, but he had a good feeling about this.

The wolves charged at Percy, but he caught one, and threw it at another. One jumped on his back, and bit into his shoulder. Percy yelled in pain, and tore the wolf off of his shoulder, and threw into a tree. He punched four more wolves, and kicked a fifth one. One other wolf, most likely the alpha, snuck up behind Percy, and bit his leg. Percy grunted in pain, and the other wolves pinned him down, trying to finish his off. The alpha tried to move to the front to get at Percy's neck, but was grabbed by one of his lower arms. Percy swung the alpha at another wolf, sending it into a bush. He grabbed another by the neck, and threw it into a mud puddle. The other wolves backed up in fear, their alpha still in Percy's grip. Percy smirked, and pinned the alpha against a tree, ready to deliver one big punch. The alpha whimpered in fear, knowing this was the end.

Percy's sympathetic side reared its head, and he let the wolf drop to the ground, where it coughed twice, before running into the woods with its tail between its legs, its pack members following.

The watch then started to beep and flash, and Percy turned back to normal. He looked at the watch on his wrist.

"This is gonna be fun." Percy said.

* * *

 **Well, there ya have it. The first chapter. Also, do you want Percy to collect aquatic/semi-aquatic animals? You know, like a snapping turtle, capybara, jaguar, animals like that. If you do, post which ones you want him to collect, their gender, name, and when and how he meets them.**

 **Here's his starting playlist:**

 **Vaxasaurian (Dino-Mighty)**

 **Tetramand (Four Arms)**

 **Segmentsapien (Bloxx)**

 **Lepidopterran (Insectation)**

 **Polar Manzadrill (Ice Age)**

 **Necrofriggian (Phantasma)**

 **Conductoid (Feedback)**

 **Opticoid (Eye Guy)**

 **Gourmand (Gut Grinder)**

 **Talpaedan (Drill Blitz)**

 **Transylain (Frankenstrike)**

 **Arachnochimp (Howleranchula)**

 **Galvanic Mechamorph (Fuzor)**

 **Galvan (Grey Matter)**

 **Gimlinopithecus (Shocksquatch)**

 **Nemuina (Pesky Dust)**

 **Arburian Pelarota (Pin Brawl)**

 **Kinecelaran (Speedstar)**

 **Citrkayah (Fastcat)**

 **Suicune (Tidal Wave)**

 **Appoplexian (Rath)**

 **Chronosapien (Stop Watch)**

 **Vulpimancer (Cujo)**


End file.
